The present invention relates to display and viewing systems and more particularly to cinema systems for projecting and viewing 3D and 2D wide color gamut solutions.
Methods for 3D stereoscopic projection include Anaglyph, Linear Polarization, Circular Polarization, Shutter Glasses, and Spectral Separation. Anaglyph is the oldest technology, and provides left/right eye separation by filtering the light through a two color filter, commonly red for one eye, and cyan for the other eye. At the projector, the left eye image is (commonly) filtered through a red filter, and the right image filtered through a cyan filter. The eyewear consists of a red filter for the left eye, and a cyan filter for the right eye. This method works best for black and white original images, and is not well suited for color images.
Linear Polarization 3D provides separation at the projector by filtering the left eye through a linear polarizer (commonly) oriented vertically, and filtering the right eye image through a linear polarizer oriented horizontally. The eyewear consists of a vertically oriented linear polarizer for the left eye and a horizontally oriented polarizer for the right eye. The projection screen must be of the polarization preserving type, commonly referred to as a “silver screen” because of its distinctive color. Linear Polarization allows a full color image to be displayed with little color distortion. It has several problems, these include the need for a silver screen which is expensive, fragile, and not uniform. Another problem is that the viewer must keep his head oriented vertically to avoid crosstalk from one eye to another.
Circular Polarization 3D was invented to address the problem of requiring the viewer to keep his head oriented vertically. Circular Polarization provides separation at the projector by filtering the left eye image through a (commonly) left handed circular polarizer, and filtering the right eye image through a right handed circular polarizer. The eyewear consists of a left handed circular polarizer for the left eye and a right handed circular polarizer for the right eye. A silver screen is also needed for this approach.
Shutter Glasses provides separation by multiplexing the left and right images in time. A filter for separation at the projector is not required. The eyewear consists of Shutter Glasses. These are active glasses that electronically shutter the lens in synchrony with the projector frame rate. The left eye image is first displayed, followed by the right eye image etc. Since having a direct wired connection to the Glasses in a theatre is impractical, a wireless or infrared signaling method is used to provide a timing reference for the left/right eye shuttering. This method requires an IR or RF transmitter in the auditorium. The Shutter Glasses are expensive and hard to clean, require batteries that must be frequently replaced, and are limited in their switching rate. Shutter glasses are only practical for use with D-Cinema or other electronic projection systems since very few film projectors provide the signal required to synchronize the shutter glasses with the frame rate. The method does not require a silver screen.
Spectral Separation provides separation at the projector by filtering the left and right eye spectrally. The system differs from anaglyph in that the filters for the left and right eye each pass a portion of the red, green, and blue spectrum, providing for a full color image. The band pass spectrum of the left eye filter is complementary to the band pass spectrum of the right eye filter. The eyewear consists of filters with the same general spectral characteristics as are used in the projector. While this method provides a full color image, it requires color compensation to make the colors in the left and right eye match the colors that were present in the original image, and there may be a small reduction in the color gamut compared to the gamut of the projector.
All of the above methods for providing left/right eye separation for a 3D Stereoscopic presentation can be used with either two projectors (one for the left eye and one for the right eye), or may be used with a single D-Cinema projector system. In the dual projection system, the projection filter is usually static, and may be located in front of the projection lens or inside the projector. In a single D-Cinema projector system, the left and right images are time multiplexed. Except for the Shutter Glasses case where no projection filters are required, this means that the projection filters must change at the L/R multiplex frequency. This can be done with either a filter wheel in the projector synchronized to the multiplex frequency, or with an electronically switched filter.